


Day 5 - Fluff

by crumplelush



Series: TommyKate week 2015 [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the TommyKate week over on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5 - Fluff

Tommy is pacing the floor in a somewhat agitated manner. Billy and Teddy watched the grey blur whizz around the room and try not to get in his way. When Tommy runs into you at speed it hurts, as Billy once found out. It’s not an experience he’s willing to repeat.

“Tommy, calm down”, Teddy says. “Everything’s fine.”

“How can you say that?” Tommy practically screeches as he suddenly stops pacing and whirls to face the two of them. “You don’t know that. You can’t know that.”

“Are you having second thoughts?” Billy says, narrowing his eyes. “Because if you are...”

“What? No! No way! I’m freaking out because I know there’s no way in hell that she’s going to go through with this and I’m going to be left standing at the altar like an idiot.”

“Why on earth do you think that?”

“Uh hello? Earth to Billy, common sense calling. I know you’re gay and all but surely even you too can tell that Kate is way out of my league?”

“Oh absolutely”, Teddy says.

“Completely agree”, Billy adds and Tommy glares at the two of them.

“Is this your idea of help? Because it’s really not working.”

Teddy sighs and walks over to where Tommy is now vibrating on the spot and throws an arm around him.

“Kate is an amazing, absolutely terrifying woman that could have her pick of nearly any man in the entire of New York”, he says and from the look on Tommy’s face Billy is worried that his brother is going to try and vaporise his boyfriend. 

“For some unknown and ungodly reason, she’s decided that the man that she wants most in this world is you. She loves you, you big idiot. She’s not going to ‘come to her senses’ and try to run away or anything like that because she actually wants to be Mrs Kate Shepherd.”

“She’s keeping her name.”

“I know that. I was being metaphorical. Or whatever.”

“It’s true you know”, Billy interjects. Tommy looks at him. “I have no idea why she’s decided that you’re the one she wants to be Mr Tommy Bishop, but she does. She loves you, a lot. God only knows why.”

Funnily enough that seems to do the trick. He calms down enough to no longer be a blur, although it’s obvious his nerves are still playing up. That’s to be expected though. Luckily it’s not long before it’s time to make their way downstairs to the room in the hotel that is hosting the actual wedding. Tommy is still buzzing nervously, but not enough for it to be noticeable to anyone that didn’t know him too well. 

They make their way to the front of the room and Billy double checks he has the rings in his pocket and kisses Teddy – telling him he’ll see him after the ceremony – before taking his place next to Tommy in front of the alter. Tommy’s making jokes with everyone and Billy can start to feel some of Tommy’s nerves infect his own body. Before anything happens though the background music stops as the musicians take up their instruments and play.

Kate walks down the aisle with just Cassie and America as her bridesmaids. After her falling out with her dad she didn’t want him anywhere near the wedding, and she didn’t need anyone to give her away anyway. Tommy’s eyes fall on her and he audibly gasps. She looks beautiful and graceful and everything else that a bride should be, and when Billy glances at him Tommy is crying already, unable to tear his eyes away from her. 

She reaches the alter and smacks him on the head with her bouquet. “Stop that! You’re making me cry and my mascara will run” she says, but she’s already crying and her mascara must be waterproof. They both laugh, along with their guests, and Tommy just whispers “I’m sorry” to her.

The ceremony goes smoothly, absolutely no invasions or bad guys, and everyone tears up at the vows. Billy sees Eli wiping his face with a tissue at one point. 

And afterwards, when everyone is laughing and drinking and dancing, Billy happens to glance at where his brother and his best friend are sat on one chair together, staring at each other and smiling like they’ve won the lottery. It’s disgusting sweet and sappy, and he couldn’t be happier for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you'd like to chat. :)


End file.
